Bienvenue dans l'univers de Prince of Tennis
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: Résumé de l'histoire à l'intérieur car je n'ai pas de place pour le mettre ici. Bonne Lecture. Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !
1. Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Tokyo

Bienvenue dans l'univers de Prince of tennis

* * *

Genre : Amitié/Romance

Rated : K+

Se passe pendant le tournoi de Kantou

Attention : Je sais que pour les japonais ils disent d'abord le nom de famille et ensuite le prénom, mais j'ai décidé de faire l'inverse c'est-à-dire, dire d'abord le prénom et ensuite le nom de famille

Disclaimer : L'univers de Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Takeshi Konomi. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

* * *

Résumé de l'histoire : Après que nos OC ait vécu pendant plusieurs années comme des nomades en se déplaçant à travers le monde et en participant à de très nombreux tournois de tennis ou de compétition de patinage pour deux d'entre elles. Elles décident de se poser finalement au Japon et de suivre des cours dans différents établissements scolaires, où elles rencontreront nos jeunes « héros » et se lieront d'amitiés avec eux.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à la ville de Tokyo

PDV Chiaki Sato

Bonjour, je m'appelle Chiaki Sato et j'ai 14 ans, et je suis d'origine japonaise par mon père et d'origine américaine par ma mère, j'adore jouer au tennis c'est ma passion et j'en vis d'ailleurs, après que mes parents m'ait permis de m'émanciper, car je me déplace énormément à travers le monde avec mes amies pour participer à tous les tournois de tennis. Nous avons toutes gagnées à de très nombreuses reprises les tournois et je ne compte plus désormais les médailles d'or que j'ai un peu partout dans la maison.

Après des années à ce que mes amies et moi vivions en nomade et à suivre les cours par correspondance nous avons décidé de nous poser au Japon et de suivre les cours de façon plus traditionnelle, du coup nous avons toutes décidées dans quelle ville du Japon nous allions nous installées et dans quel collège.

Nous avons également décidé que puisque nous nous séparions en groupe pour celles d'entre nous qui jouent au tennis, nous devions décider laquelle serait la capitaine de son groupe ! Pour mon groupe qui était l'un des deux à décider de vivre à Tokyo c'était moi la capitaine du groupe !

Depuis maintenant trois jours nous étions mon groupe et moi à Tokyo, nous avions récupérer du décalage horaire et nous étions prêtes à commencer les cours au collège Seishun Gakuen ! Mes amies et moi avions achetées un château pour que nous puissions vivre tous ensembles, l'autre groupe dirigé par mon amie et rivale Anzu Watanabe avait également achetées un château, de l'autre côté de la ville et eux iraient au collège Hyoutei Gakuen ! Et d'après ce que nous avions entendu dire ces deux écoles seraient rivales au niveau sportif ! Ca promettait pour les tournois scolaires et extra-scolaires !

Mes amies et moi venions d'arriver au collège, où nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau d'accueil pour recevoir un plan de l'établissement ainsi que les horaires de cours pour l'année.

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles bienvenues à l'école Seishun Gakuen ! Nous dit la secrétaire

\- Bonjour et merci madame, dit-on en chœur

\- Donc voici vos horaires de cours ainsi qu'un plan de l'établissement, nous dit-elle en nous distribuant nos horaires et le plan de la structure

\- Merci, dit-on en chœur avant de prendre chacune notre horaire ainsi que le plan

Puis nous sortîmes du secrétariat et regardâmes si certaines d'entre nous étions dans les mêmes classes. Chika, Akane et moi étions dans la même classe 3.A et Chizu, Cho et Akina étaient en classe 3.B tandis que Aiko, elle était en classe 1.C, car il n'y avait plus de place dans les classes A et B, et Ema et Ansa étaient en classe 2.A.

De ce que nous avions appris les meilleurs élèves se trouvaient en classe A et B, les élèves ayant des résultats moyens étaient en C et ceux ayant des notes en dessous de la moyenne étaient en D.

En entrant dans la salle mes amies et moi nous nous présentâmes à notre professeur, qui nous salua et nous donna à chacune le livre de sa matière (à savoir les maths dans ce cas-là) ainsi que les cours des trois derniers jours qu'ils avaient fait en classe, nous le remerciâmes avant de tout prendre.

Puis le professeur nous demanda d'attendre à ses côtés pour que l'on se présente à la classe à la sonnerie, qui sonna deux minutes plus tard, quand tous les élèves furent assis, le professeur prit la parole et tous les élèves nous regardèrent curieux et silencieux.

\- Bonjour chers élèves aujourd'hui nous accueillons trois nouvelles élèves dans notre classe ! Je vais maintenant les laisser se présenter, dit le professeur

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Akane Tanaka et j'ai 14 ans et ma passion est le tennis tout comme mes deux amies ici présentes et nous en vivont d'ailleurs, dit mon amie Akane en commençant les présentations

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Chika Ito, j'ai 14 ans et tout comme mon amie vous l'a dit nous jouons toutes au tennis qui est notre passion ! Dit Chika

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a d'autres nouvelles élèves et qu'elles jouent également au tennis dans notre école ? Demanda un élève

\- Oui nous sommes neuf nouvelles réparties dans différentes classes, trois autres de mes camarades sont dans la classe 3.B, deux autres sont en 2.A et la dernière est en 1.A ! Répondit mon amie Chika

\- Et vous êtes douées ? Demanda un autre élève

À ces mots nous éclatâmes de rire.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? Demanda l'élève qui nous avait interrogées

\- Tu ne regardes pas souvent la télé, toi ! Dis-je amusée

\- Si ! Dit l'élève vexé

\- Alors seulement les chaînes concernant ton pays ! Parce que si tu regardais les chaînes internationales tu ne poserais pas cette question ! Réplique-je ensuite avec un léger sourire aux lèvres

\- Vous êtes donc connues à l'étranger ! dit un jeune homme à la voix légèrement grave

Je le regardai et le reconnu comme étant le célèbre joueur Tezuka auquel on me comparaît à mes débuts, j'eu un léger sourire avant de lui répondre.

\- Mes amies et moi sommes de renommées internationales et déjà prêtes à passer professionnelles, d'ailleurs plusieurs clubs étrangers nous ont proposé des places aux seins de leurs équipes mais nous leurs avons dit que nous souhaitons d'abord finir nos études avant de passer pro !

\- Vous êtes-vous déjà inscrites au club de tennis féminin ? Me demanda un autre élève assis à côté de Tezuka

\- Non pas encore ! Nous allons voir si le niveau du club féminin de tennis est bon, s'il est dans ce cas on s'inscrit et s'il ne correspond pas à nos attentes mes amies et moi formeront un deuxième club de tennis féminin en vue de nous préparer au prochain tournoi national puis international ! Lui répondis-je

\- Mais il ne faudra pas que les matchs que l'on fera face à nos autres amies qui se sont inscrites dans d'autres écoles au Japon, durent des heures comme la dernière fois ! N'est-ce pas capitaine ? Dit Akane en plissant légèrement les yeux dans ma direction à sa dernière phrase

\- Pourquoi la dernière fois le match contre votre capitaine et son adversaire a durée combien de temps ? Demanda une élève à l'avant de la classe

\- Environ dix heures avant que l'arbitre épuisé déclara le match comme étant une égalité, dit Akane d'un air détaché

\- DIX HEURES ? S'exclama la classe en chœur avec de grands yeux ouverts

\- Hey ! Je te signale Akane que quand Anzu et Hisae se sont affrontées le match a durée 14 heures avant que les organisateurs irrités, décident de déclarer match nul car elles empêchaient le bon déroulement du tournoi, en bloquant tout un terrain à elles seules ! Me défendis-je

\- Ces filles sont folles de toutes façons, même si nous sommes amies, elles ressentent toujours le besoin de montrer laquelle des deux est la meilleure sur le terrain, dit Chika en secouant la tête d'exaspération

Tous les élèves firent les gros yeux en entendant combien de temps avaient duré le match entre nos deux amies.

\- Et elles sont dans quelles écoles ? Demanda un élève au fond de la classe

\- Anzu est allée s'inscrire à l'école de Hyoutei et Hisae s'est inscrite à l'école Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, lui répondis-je

\- Bien c'est fini pour les questions, jeune fille présente toi et ensuite allez-vous asseoir mesdemoiselles, me dit le professeur

\- Très bien, je m'appelle Chiaki Sato et j'ai 14 ans, et je suis d'origine japonaise par mon père et d'origine américaine par ma mère, et comme l'a dit mon amie Akane lors de sa présentation j'adore le tennis et j'en vis tout comme j'en joue, dis-je.

\- Très bien merci mesdemoiselles pour vous êtes présentées, aller vous asseoir maintenant il y a deux places dans les rangées du milieu et une autre un peu plus au fond, nous dit le professeur

Nous allâmes nous asseoir Akane et moi dans les rangées du milieu et Chika s'assit trois rangées plus loin de nos bureaux. Puis le cours commença nous prîmes consciencieusement des notes lors du cours, puis durant la deuxième heure de cours de math nous fîmes des exercices pour voir si nous avions bien compris la leçon, et quand la sonnerie annonça la pause pour la récréation, nous nous retrouvâmes toutes dans la cour de récréation et commençâmes à échanger nos impressions.

\- Alors ? Demande-je aux autres qui n'étaient pas dans notre classe

\- J'ai rencontré Echizen dans ma classe, dit Aiko. Il était aussi surpris que moi de me revoir, on a parlé un peu ensemble avant que le cours d'anglais ne commence, on a l'intention de faire un match à la fin des cours de la journée, rajouta-t-elle en souriant

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, dis-je avec un petit rire amusé

\- Nous on a sympathisé avec trois garçons du club de tennis, dit Akina. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai trouvé les cours ennuyeux car ils étaient trop faciles.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas nous suivions des cours de programme avancés international, lui dis-je. Par contre vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai rencontré en cours, leur dis-je avec un immense sourire

\- Qui ? Me demandèrent mes amies curieuses

\- Le fameux Tezuka auquel on n'arrêtait pas de me comparaît à mes débuts au tennis, leur dis-je

\- Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu es sérieuse ? Me demandèrent mes amies ahuries

\- Oui

\- Incroyable, murmura Ansa toujours stupéfaite

\- Et sinon toi Ema comment c'était dans ta classe ? Lui demande-je ensuite

\- Ca va, j'ai rencontré un garçon assez sympa qui joue lui aussi au tennis, me répondit-elle

\- Vous avez l'intention de vous revoir après la fin des cours ? Demande-je

\- Peut-être, je sais pas, me répondit-elle

\- Ok, j'ai l'intention d'aller jouer au tennis à la pause de midi quelqu'un veut m'accompagner ? Demande-je ensuite

\- On vient ! Me dirent en choeur Chika, Akane et Akina

\- Je t'affronterai si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient capitaine, me dit ensuite Akina

\- Pas du tout Akina, je t'affronterai avec plaisir, lui répondis-je en souriant

\- Chiaki, entendis-je ensuite quelqu'un m'appelait

Je tournai la tête en direction de la voix et vis Tezuka venir avec huit garçons derrière lui dont Echizen qui était parmis eux et que je reconnue.

\- Oui Tezuka que puis-je faire pour toi ? Lui demande-je

\- Je voudrais te présenter mon équipe, me dit-il. Voici Oishi, en me désignant un jeune homme aux cheveux très courts noirs et avec un sourire amical, je le reconnu comme étant l'un des deux garçons étant dans ma classe avec Tezuka. Voici ensuite Eiji, en me désignant un garçon qui m'avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de très énergétique et avec des cheveux de couleur rouge s'arrêtant au niveau des épaules et ses cheveux semblaient partir dans tous les sens ce qui me fit sourire.

Ensuite voici Inui, en désignant un jeune homme avec des lunettes et des cheveux noirs courts et hérissé, puis voici Fuji, dit-il en désignant un garçon aux cheveux marron clair et Takashi, en me désignant un garçon à l'apparence timide. Ils sont tous en troisième année, ensuite nous avons Momoshiro qui est en deuxième année, me dit-il en désignant un garçon assez castaud et aux cheveux noirs, ensuite nous avons Kaido qui également en deuxième année, en me désignant un garçon aux cheveux noir maintenus attacher par un bandana vert, et enfin je pense que vous connaissez Ryoma, notre plus jeune membre, me dit-il

\- Bonjour enchanté de tous vous rencontrer, leur dis-je en m'inclinant en guise de salut. En effet inutile de nous présenter Ryoma nous le connaissons très bien, nous nous sommes souvent rencontrés en compétition quand celle-ci avait lieu aux Etats-Unis, dis-je ensuite à Tezuka.

\- Bonjour Chiaki tu vas bien ? Me demanda Ryoma

\- Bien merci et toi ? Lui répondis-je

\- Bien merci, dit Ryoma

\- Nous connaissons déjà Akina, Chizu et Cho vu qu'elles sont dans notre classe mais vous pouvez vous présenter pour les autres s'il vous plait ? Demanda Fuji

\- Bien sûr, je suis Chiaki Sato et j'ai 14 ans, je suis dans la classe de votre capitaine ainsi que de Oishi et Eiji avec mes amies Chika et Akane qui ont toutes les deux 14 ans, dis-je en présentant mes deux amies. Ensuite voici Ansa et Ema elles ont toutes les deux 13 ans et sont en classe 2.A, en désignant mes deux amies qui se battaient souvent ensemble. Et enfin la plus jeune d'entre nous, Aiko qui a 12 ans et qui est dans la classe de Ryoma, finis-je les présentations

\- Enchantés, dirent tous les membres de l'équipe de tennis

\- Ansa et Ema sont dans notre classe à nous aussi, à Kaido et à moi, dit Momoshiro. Et au faite vous pouvez m'appeler Momo tout simplement je préfère, nous dit-il en souriant

\- D'accord, dit-on en chœur

\- Vous voulez manger avec nous ce midi ? Demanda ensuite Oishi

\- Pourquoi pas, dirent Chizu, Cho, Ema, Ansa et Aiko en souriant

\- C'est gentil mais nous avons l'intention de faire des matchs à la pause de midi, répondit Chika

\- Notre capitaine va faire un match contre Akina, et j'affronterai Chika, dit Akane

\- Et vous ne mangerez pas à la cantine du coup ? Dit Eiji

\- Non on mangera nos sandwichs à la fin de nos matchs et avant la reprise des cours, dit Akina

\- Bon ben dans ce cas on se reverra en fin de journée ? Demanda Kunimitsu (Tezuka) incertain

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je en souriant. Et puis de toute façon Ryoma veut affronter notre plus jeune amie, rajoute-je en souriant et en posant ma main sur l'épaule d'Aiko

\- D'accord à plus tard alors tout le monde, dit Fuji au moment où la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la récré sonna

\- À plus tard, dit-on en chœur avant de rejoindre chacune nos classes

* Saut dans le temps – Fin des cours de la journée *

Les cours étaient terminés et le match qui allait avoir lieu entre Ryoma et Aiko promettait d'être intéressant, la dernière fois que ces deux-là s'étaient affrontés ils avaient fini à égalité à cause du temps quoique Ryoma avait réussi de justesse à marquer un but, lui permettant de finir le match à égalité.

Actuellement nous étions tous devant le terrain de tennis en train de regarder le match entre ces deux-là pour l'instant vu qu'il venait de débuter c'était qui avait l'avantage de 30 – 0 les amis Ryoma regardaient le match stupéfait par le fait que Ryoma galérait pour marquer. Je les regardai un instant avec le sourire avant de prendre la parole.

\- Si vous êtes surpris maintenant qu'est-ce que se sera quand Aiko commencera à s'échauffer avec lui !

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle ne joue pas à son maximum là ? Me demanda Inui surpris

\- Elle ne joue jamais à son maximum du coup il m'est impossible de pouvoir l'évaluer, dit Chizu avec un cahier à la main

\- Tu sais Chizu ta façon de jouer ne me plait guère, et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser ! Cesse d'étudier tout le monde, les statistiques et les probabilités sont très loin d'être infaillible ! Si tu tombes sur un joueur qui hait les personnes qui joue de cette façon, tu n'auras que deux choix face à toi et c'est ton adversaire qui décidera ce qui fera : soit il t'incapacitera à vie de jouer au tennis, soit tu te retrouveras à la morgue à la fin du match, et je suis sérieuse ! J'ai rencontré des joueurs qui sont dans l'incapacité de jouer au tennis désormais car ils jouaient de la même façon que toi, et ils sont tombés sur des joueurs qui n'aiment pas leur façon de jouer ! L'avertis-je

\- Je te remercie de ton avertissement capitaine mais chacun à sa façon de jouer et la mienne est mathématique et je n'ai nullement l'intention de la changer tant pis si certains n'aiment pas ma façon de jouer ils devront s'y faire tout comme je me ferais à leur façon de jouer ! Me dit Chizu avant de noter quelque chose dans son cahier

\- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévu Chizu, lui dis-je simplement

Après ces mots le silence ce fit pendant plusieurs minutes et le score du match était maintenant de 80 - 30 pour mon amie Aiko, je regardai l'heure sur ma montre quand je vis qu'il était temps de partir.

\- Aiko soit gentille et achève-le ! Il est temps de rentrer à la maison, si on veut éviter qu'il fasse nuit quand t-on y arrive ! Lui dis-je à travers le grillage du terrain

\- J'arrive ! Dit Aiko en renvoyant la balle à Ryoma marquant le dernier but

\- Tu es toujours aussi douée Aiko ! Dit Ryoma à celle-ci

\- Merci Ryoma ! Dit Aiko en rougissant

\- Je t'en prie ! À demain ! Dit Ryoma

\- À demain Ryoma ! Dit Aiko avant de nous rejoindre. Je suis prête allons-y !

\- À demain tout le monde ! Dis-je à l'équipe masculine

\- À demain ! Répondirent-ils en chœurs

Puis nous partîmes tous chez nous.

* * *

Du côté de l'académie de Gakuen à Tokyo

PDV Anzu Watanabe

Bonjour, je m'appelle Anzu Watanabe et j'ai 14 ans, et je suis d'origine japonaise. J'adore jouer au tennis c'est ma passion et j'en vis d'ailleurs, après que mes parents m'ait permis de m'émanciper comme tous les parents de mes amies, car je me déplace énormément à travers le monde avec celles-ci pour participer à tous les tournois de tennis. Nous avons toutes gagnées à de très nombreuses reprises les tournois et je ne compte plus désormais les médailles d'or et d'argents, ainsi que les trophées gagnés que j'ai un peu partout dans la maison.

Nous sommes deux groupes à vivre sur Tokyo, il y a le groupe dirigé par mon amie Chiaki Sato qui va l'école Seishun et il y a le mien qui a décidé de s'inscrire à l'école de Gakuen. Depuis maintenant trois jours nous étions mon groupe et moi à Tokyo, avions récupérer du décalage horaire et nous vivions toutes ensemble dans un très beau château de style japonais et nous étions prêtes à commencer les cours au collège Gakuen.

Après que mes amies et moi ayons mit notre uniforme de l'école nous prîmes chacune notre sac de cours avec notre repas à l'intérieur ainsi que notre sac contenant nos raquettes de tennis avec nos tenues sportives à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Puis nous quittâmes le château après avoir fermé la porte à clé, et nous prîmes le bus qui nous déposa à l'arrêt de notre nouveau collège, une fois descendu de celui-ci, il redémarra et poursuivit sa route.

Nous regardâmes notre nouveau collège un instant avant de nous diriger vers le bâtiment principal puis d'aller dans le bureau d'accueil pour prendre nos emplois du temps ainsi qu'un plan de l'établissement.

\- Bonjour, dis-je à la secrétaire

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles vous devez être les nouvelles voici vos emplois du temps ainsi qu'un plan du collège, nous dit la secrétaire

\- Merci madame et passez une bonne journée, nous lui dîmes

\- Merci à vous aussi mesdemoiselles, nous dit-elle

Puis nous quittâmes la pièce et nous comparâmes nos emplois du temps Asako et moi étions dans la même classe en 3.A et Ayako et Fujiko étaient ensemble en 3.B tandis que Atsuko et Ayame étaient ensemble en 2.A, après que l'on est repérée où se trouvait nos salles de classes Atsuko et Ayame montèrent au deuxième étage pour aller dans leur salle de classe pendant que Asako, Ayako, Fujiko et moi montâmes au troisième étage où se trouvait les salles de classes réservait aux troisième années.

Une fois arrivée devant nos salles de classes nous nous souhaitâmes bonne chance avant d'entrer dans nos classes respectives, une fois à l'intérieur Asako et moi attirâmes aussitôt l'attention de tous les élèves présents dans la salle. Nous allâmes nous présenter à notre professeur principal, et il nous donna notre livre d'histoire géographie et d'éducation civique, ainsi que les cours qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à maintenant nous le remerciâmes puis quand la sonnerie sonna, le professeur attendit que tous les élèves furent présent avant de prendre la parole.

\- Bonjour très chers élèves aujourd'hui notre établissement a accueilli six nouvelles élèves dont deux de ces élèves sont dans notre classe, je vous prierai d'être gentil avec elles et de les aider à s'adapter dans notre prestigieuse école, elles n'ont guère l'habitude de fréquenter les écoles et je les laisse désormais se présenter et ensuite vous pourrez leur poser des questions si vous en avez ! Dit-il

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Anzu Watanabe, j'ai 14 ans et j'adore le tennis, c'est ma plus grande passion ! Dis-je

\- Et tu en joue ? Demanda un élève

\- Un peu, dis-je avec un petit sourire

Mon amie Asako gloussa à ma réponse sachant qu'en réalité j'étais la capitaine de l'équipe et que j'étais très douée, n'ayant par conséquent pas besoin de m'entraîner autant que les autres et du coup que je m'entraînais que deux fois par semaine au tennis.

\- Vous n'êtes jamais allées à l'école ? Demanda un autre élève

\- Si jusqu'à nos 8 ans après on a suivi des cours par correspondance, lui répondis-je

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'élève à nouveau

\- On se déplacer beaucoup, dis-je évasive

Asako gloussa encore un peu car beaucoup était un euphémisme parce que on se déplacer énormément pour nos compétitions. Puis Asako pris la parole.

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Asako Inoue, j'ai 15 ans et j'adore moi aussi le tennis et ma passion me permet d'ailleurs d'en vivre, je participe très souvent à des compétitions internationales et nationales et j'ai gagné de nombreuses médailles au cours de celle-ci, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Avez-vous l'intention de vous inscrire au club de tennis ? Demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux courts pourpre-noirs et aux yeux d'onyx

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Lui demande-je

\- Keigo Atobe, me répondit-il

\- Et bien Atobe si le club de tennis féminin est bon mes amies et moi nous nous y inscrirons s'il est mauvais on formera un autre club de tennis féminin juste pour nous ! Répondis-je

\- Sache que je suis le président du club de tennis et que notre club compte plus de 200 membres à son actif et notre club est le meilleur, dit-il avec arrogance

\- J'en doute très sincèrement aucun de vos membres n'est connu dans le monde entier peut être que un ou deux d'entre vous est connu dans votre pays mais c'est tout ! On dit qu'un joueur est le meilleur seulement quand celui-ci est connu dans le monde entier, réplique-je. Et je puis t'assurer que toutes mes amies sont connues sur le plan international Atobe ! Rajoute-je pour le faire enrager et sa marcha à merveille

\- Très bien allez-vous asseoir maintenant toutes les deux, nous dit le professeur

\- D'accord professeur, nous dîmes en chœur

Puis nous nous installâmes à nos bureaux de devant et écoutâmes attentivement le cours, les quatre heures de cours passèrent vite et à la pause de midi, mes amies et moi nous nous retrouvâmes pour manger ensemble avant d'aller jouer au tennis jusqu'à 13 heures où là mes amies et moi allâmes au bureau sportif pour nous renseigner pour savoir s'il y avait un club de tennis féminin après avoir eu confirmation, nous allâmes les voir pratiquer vu que nous reprenions toutes vers 14h/14h30 les cours.

Après les avoir vues pratiquer pendant 20 minutes nous retournâmes au bureau sportif pour former un 2ème club de tennis féminin, par chance nous n'eûmes pas besoin d'argumenter car le responsable en chef nous connaissaient car il regardait les chaines internationales de tennis, et il connaissait donc notre niveau ! Après avoir obtenu son approbation, nous nous entendîmes sur quel terrain nous serait exclusivement réservé tous les jours de la semaine et ce peu importe l'heure de la journée.

Une fois tout ceci arrangé et terminé nous allâmes sur notre terrain et nous nous entrainâmes pendant une demi-heure avant de retourner en cours pour Asako, Ayako, Fujiko et moi qui reprenions à 14 heures. Tandis que Atsuko et Ayame elles restèrent s'entrainer car elles reprenaient à 14h30 les cours, mais avant de partir je prévins les filles que l'on se retrouvait toutes ici à la fin des cours pour continuer à s'entrainer encore un peu avant de rentrer chez nous.

Quand elles furent toutes d'accord nous nous séparâmes pour aller dans nos différentes salles de classes, et les cours reprirent mais pour être honnête mon amie et moi ont s'ennuyé beaucoup, du coup vu que l'on avait décidé de se mettre au fond de la classe, nous échangeâmes tout le long du cours des mots sur papier pour savoir le ressentis de l'autre par rapport à comment c'est passé les cours de la matinée, puis on discuta des prochaines compétitions auxquels nous assisterons et qui nous prendrons en remplaçante dans notre équipe, en faisant toujours attention que le professeur ne nous attrape pas !

Mais nous dûmes nous arrêter quand le professeur demanda à toute la classe de faire les exercices des deux pages 168 et 169 du livre de physique chimie ! Les exercices étant relativement facile pour nous, il ne nous fallut que une demi-heure pour faire tous les exercices puis nous nous relûmes pour voir si nous n'avons rien oublié et si nous avions pas fait de faute.

Ensuite quand nous vîmes que nous avons fait tous les exercices correctement et que nous n'avions rien oublié nous passâmes aux exercices des deux pages suivantes et qui parlait eux aussi du même thème que nous étions en ce moment, ceux-là étaient encore plus facile que ceux des pages précédentes et il ne nous fut que 15 minutes pour les finir.

Asako appela ensuite le professeur pour qu'il vienne voir notre travail, et le professeur se montra très surpris quand il vit sur nos deux copies que nous avions fait plus que ce qu'il avait demandé, et qu'en plus tout était juste, il nous félicita toute les deux et nous donna la note maximale, nous le remerciâmes puis nous passâmes le reste du temps qui restait à discuter et à jouer au jeu du baccalauréat que nous adorions !

Puis quand le cours fut terminé le professeur quitta la salle après avoir ramassé les copies de tout le monde, et un autre professeur prit sa place et les deux heures suivantes furent encore plus ennuyeuses que les précédentes, la seule façon pour nous éviter de nous endormir fut de jouer au jeu du baccalauréat car le cours que le professeur faisait nous l'avions déjà étudié et valider. Si le professeur nous vîmes que nous ne l'écoutions pas, il ne nous dit rien car il savait que nous étions très en avance par rapport aux autres élèves et que du coup il était très probable qu'il nous arrive de nous ennuyer.

Quand enfin la sonnerie sonna annonçant la fin de la journée Asako et moi quittâmes la salle les premiers vu que nos affaires étaient déjà dans nos sacs et nous dirigeâmes vers notre terrain de tennis accompagnées d'Ayako et Fujiko qui étaient en cours à côté de notre salle de classe. Quand arrivâmes nous vîmes que Atsuko et Ayame étaient déjà présentes et qu'elles s'entrainaient très sérieusement nous les rejoignîmes aussitôt et commençâmes l'entrainement et ce pendant plus d'une heure avant de rentrer chez nous, pour faire nos devoirs de la journée que nous finîmes en 20 minutes, et nous fîmes ensuite le repas toutes ensembles avant de manger et d'aller ensuite nous doucher puis de nous coucher. Et c'est ainsi que se termina cette première journée de cours à Tokyo !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Yokohama

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Yokohama

* * *

Avertissement : pour ce chapitre et pour les quatre chapitres suivants la répartition des classes va de A à D, A et B n'acceptant que les meilleurs ayant des moyennes allant de 17 à 20, puis la classe C qui va de 10 à 16 de moyenne générale, et D tous ceux en dessous de la moyenne.

* * *

Je change aussi les classes de :

\- Yukimura Seiichi qui est en 3.C mais je vais le mettre en 3.A,

\- Renji Yanagi qui est en 3.F je le mets en 3.A

\- Kirihara Akaya qui est en 2.D je le mets en 2.A

* * *

PDV Hisae

Aujourd'hui mon équipe et moi commencions les cours à l'école de Rikkaidai, et nous étions toutes à l'exception de Hamako et des triplettes en troisième année de collège, tandis qu'elles étaient en deuxième année. Après que nous ayons toutes finis de préparer nos affaires, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine pour prendre notre repas de midi, une fois récupéré nous les mirent dans nos sac de sport, où se trouvait nos raquettes de tennis ainsi que nos tenues de sports.

Puis nous quittâmes notre villa de style japonais, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre collège après une demi-heure de marche nous arrivâmes devant l'établissement, nous le regardâmes un instant avant de nous diriger vers l'accueil, on pouvait entendre en marchant tous les chuchotements qui se faisaient à notre arriver, il était clair que cette école n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des nouveaux élèves. Cela me fit sourire !

\- Tu penses qu'il y a une chance pour que l'on rencontre le fameux Yukimura auquel on n'arrêtait pas de te comparaît à tes débuts de carrière capitaine ? Me demanda Hisayo

\- Je n'en sais rien Hisayo et toi penses-tu que tu rencontreras le fameux Sanada auquel on te comparaît à tes tous débuts ? Lui demande-je

\- Je sais pas peut être, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire de mon admirateur, il l'aurait vu faire un match l'année dernière, quand il est allé au Japon il semble que Yukimura et Sanada soient tous les deux dans cette école et qu'ils soient tous les deux bons, me répondit Hisayo alors que l'on passait devant un groupe d'adolescents sans leur prêter attention, alors que ceux-ci nous regardait (NA : c'est l'équipe de Rikkaidai qu'elles passent sans voir).

\- Je vois, mais tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense des personnes qu'ils se disent bonnes, réplique-je

\- Bien sûr ! Dit mon amie en souriant

\- Nous le savons toute capitaine ! Me dit le reste de mon équipe sur un ton amusé

\- À votre avis on sera ensemble ou pas dans nos classes ? Demande-je ensuite

\- Aucune idée, me répondit-elles

-J'espère avoir au moins l'une des triplettes avec moi comme ça je ne serai pas toute seule en classe de deuxième année, dit Hamako

\- Tu seras en 2.A ça c'est sûr, mais ne t'en fait pas je ne pense pas que tu seras seule dans ta classe, lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Mais nous où sera-t-on en 3.A ou en 3.B ? Rajoute-je ensuite

\- Ca on le saura en allant au secrétariat capitaine, dit Hana

\- On se retrouve à la pause de midi, au terrain de tennis pour s'entrainer ? Demande-je aux autres

\- Pas de soucis, me dirent mes amies avec un énorme sourire

Puis nous arrivâmes devant le bureau de secrétariat, où nous entrâmes et récupérâmes notre emploi du temps ainsi qu'un plan de l'établissement. Nous les comparâmes ensuite pour voir que effectivement Hamako serait en 2.A avec Hatsu, et ses sœurs Harumi et Imako seront toutes deux en 2.B, tandis que Hisayo Hitomi et moi seront en 3.A, et Hana et Harue seraient en 3.B, nos salles étant à côté, nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos salles de classes Hamako s'arrêta au deuxième étages avec Hatsu, Harumi et Imako pour aller dans leurs salles de classes car les étages étaient répartis en fonction des années des élèves (par exemple : les premières années au premier étage, les deuxièmes années au deuxième, etc.).

Nous leurs souhaitâmes bonne chance avant de continuer jusqu'au troisième étage où se déroulait nos cours ! Les classes 3.A et 3.B se trouvaient du côté droit collée l'une à l'autre, et les classes 3.C et 3.D étaient du côté gauche du couloir, nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos classes respectives et nous nous souhaitâmes bonnes chances avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de celles-ci. Une fois à l'intérieur je jetai un coup d'œil à la salle et tout le monde nous regarda, nous étions au total 30 élèves avec nous trois inclus. Nous dirigeâmes vers le professeur, qui nous regarda avant de saluer.

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles bienvenue à l'académie de Rikkaidai, nous dit le professeur avec un léger sourire sur le visage

\- Merci professeur, dit-on

Tout d'un coup le téléphone de Hitomi sonna annonçant un message reçu, celle-ci sortit son téléphone et regarda le message surprise mais ravie, avant de ranger son téléphone après l'avoir mis en mode silencieux.

\- Désolé professeur, j'avais oublié de le mettre en mode silencieux, dit mon amie

\- Vous êtes excusez pour cette fois mademoiselle mais la prochaine fois ne l'oubliait pas, lui dit le professeur

\- Promis, dit mon amie Hitomi

\- Alors que disait le message Hitomi ? Demande-je à celle-ci

\- La prochaine compétition pour les championnats du monde de tennis aura lieu ici au Japon, me répondit mon amie en souriant

\- Est-ce qu'il donne les dates ? Demanda mon amie Hisayo

\- On a un mois et demi pour nous préparer à la compétition les filles, répondit Hitomi

\- Très bien entrainement tous les jours les filles, dès qu'on a un moment de libre, que ce soit à la récréation, à la pause de midi ou le soir ! Suis-je clair les filles ? Demande-je

\- Très clair capitaine, me dirent-elles

\- Très bien pouvez-vous vous présenter au reste de la classe mesdemoiselles ? Nous demanda le professeur

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Hisae Takahashi, j'ai 14 ans, je suis d'origine japonaise, et je suis la capitaine de l'équipe de tennis de cette ville ! Dis-je

\- Comment ça ? Demanda un élève

\- Mes amies et moi sommes un groupe très grand par conséquent nous nous sommes divisées en plusieurs groupe et nous nous sommes dispatchées dans différentes villes du Japon et du coup pour chaque groupe il y a une capitaine pour l'équipe se trouvant dans la ville qu'elles ont désigné. Du coup pour cette ville c'est moi la capitaine de l'équipe de tennis ! Explique-je à l'élève

\- Vous jouer toutes au tennis ? Demanda à nous l'élève

\- Oui bien que 4 d'entre elles ne pratiquent pas le tennis comment sport principal, 3 d'entre elles sont des joueuses remplaçantes si jamais l'une d'entre nous ne peut pas jouer pour raison X, lui répondis-je

\- Et donc vous êtes connues ? Demanda un autre élève

Je laissai mes amies répondre à cette question

\- Très connues, répondit Hisayo

\- Notre réputation est de niveau international et plusieurs grands clubs professionnels nous ont déjà contactés pour que l'on signe chez eux, mais nous avons toutes refusées car nous souhaitons d'abord finir nos études avant de nous consacrer pleinement et entièrement au tennis, Rajouta Hitomi

\- HEIN ? Dirent en chœur la classe stupéfaite

\- Soyez pas si surpris les études sont importantes pour nous ! Les clubs l'ont compris eux et ils savent que quand nos études seront terminées nous serons d'accord pour postuler chez eux, dis-je à l'ensemble de la classe

\- Et vous avez des sponsors ? Demanda un élève (NA : il s'agit de Sanada)

\- Plusieurs oui, il nous ait même déjà arrivée de tourner dans quelques films américains ou canadiens, lui répondis-je

\- Incroyable, dit une élève du rang du milieu

\- On finit par s'y habituer tu sais ! Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin

Au même moment le téléphone de Hitomi sonna, elle regarda son téléphone d'un air interrogateur avant d'ouvrir son message pour le lire, quoi que cela dise cela devait être très surprenant car elle ouvrit grand les yeux, je la regardai d'un air interrogateur. Elle répondit ensuite au message avant de mettre son téléphone en mode silencieux, avant de répondre à ma question silencieuse.

\- Le tournoi pour les sélections du championnat du monde ainsi que pour les jeux olympiques va commencer dans un mois et demi, il va falloir qu'on se prépare très sérieusement, le tournoi aura lieu ici au Japon. Ils sont encore en train de déterminés dans quelle ville aura lieu le tournoi, dès qu'ils le savent ils nous avertiront, me dit-elle

\- Entrainement tous les jours, dis-je aussitôt. Il faut absolument que nous soyons qualifiées pour les jeux olympiques, et n'espéraient pas avoir de pauses les filles ! Vous n'en aurez pas temps que le tournoi ne sera pas terminé ! Dis-je sévèrement à mes amies

\- Ne t'inquiète pas capitaine, nous serons prêtes et qualifiées pour le tournoi, me dit Hitomi

\- Il va falloir bien gérer notre emploi du temps, n'oublie pas maintenant capitaine que vu que nous ne faisons plus de cours par correspondance, il faudra faire les devoirs et les rendre aux dates demandés donc s'entrainer comme des folles pour écraser tous nos adversaires, pas de soucis mais met un horaire dans l'entrainement pour que l'on puisse faire nos devoirs, me dit Hisayo

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa Hisayo ! Une heure pour faire tous nos devoirs de la semaine sera largement suffisant pour être tranquille et ne dérangera en aucun cas, notre entrainement ! Lui dis-je

\- Bien capitaine ! Dit simplement celle-ci

\- Qui se présente ensuite ? Demanda le professeur

\- Moi, dit mon amie Hitayo. Bonjour je m'appelle Hitayo Nakamura, je suis d'origine japonaise par ma mère et chinoise par mon père, je suis âgée de 15 ans et je suis émanciper comme toutes mes amies qui se sont installées au Japon, j'adore le tennis et j'en joue depuis que je suis petite. Finit de se présenter Hitayo

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Hitomi Kobayashi, je suis d'origine japonaise par mon père et américaine par ma mère, et j'ai 15 ans ! Se présenta simplement et rapidement mon amie, ce qui me fit sourire

\- Bien mesdemoiselles allez-vous asseoir au fond ! Le principal m'a prévenu de votre niveau scolaire donc ça ne me dérange pas si vous faites autres choses pendant mon cours mais évitez de faire trop bruit c'est tous ce que je vous demanderez mesdemoiselles, nous dit le professeur

\- D'accord professeur, et merci ! Nous dîmes en chœur avant d'aller nous asseoir au fond et de commencer à discuter à voix basses de ce que nous allions faire aujourd'hui

\- Professeur, pourquoi ne participent-elles pas au cours ? Demanda un élève

\- Tout simplement parce que ces demoiselles sont en avance sur le programme scolaire, et parce qu'elles sont toutes des surdouées, répondit le professeur avant de commencer son cours signifiant ainsi que le temps des questions était terminé.

\- Alors où allons-nous pratiquer quand nous serons à l'école ? Demanda Hitomi

\- Nous allons voir au bureau sportif, pour réserver un terrain de tennis rien que pour nous, comme ça à la pause de 10h, on part toutes s'entrainer ! Leur dis-je

\- Bien capitaine ! Me dirent-elles en chœur

\- En attentant on joue au jeu du baccalauréat ? Demanda Hitayo

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-on Hitomi et moi

Nous sortîmes alors toutes les trois, une feuille blanche et nous fîmes plusieurs colonnes en mettant différents thèmes à l'intérieur de celles-ci, puis nous commençâmes le jeu avec comme temps impartis deux minutes pour trouver le plus de mots possible. Pendant une heure nous jouâmes à ce jeu avant de demander la permission au sensei (professeur) de quitter pendant quelques minutes et quand il nous la donna nous quittâmes la salle de classe pour aller au bureau sportif.

Quand nous fûmes sortis de notre classe, nous vîmes Hana et Harue, qui elles aussi avaient eu la même idée que nous, nous échangeâmes un sourire avant de nous diriger au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait le bureau sportif. En descendant les escaliers ensemble nous croisâmes Hamako au deuxième étage qui nous sourit, et nous lui rendîmes son sourire.

\- Au faite les filles Hitomi, a reçu un message au début des cours les sélections pour le championnat du monde ainsi que pour les jeux olympiques commenceront dans un mois et demi, leur dis-je

\- Donc entrainement tous les jours ! Compléta mon équipe

\- En effet, leur dis-je heureuse qu'elles me connaissent si bien

Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard devant le bureau des clubs sportifs, je frappai à la porte et attendis la permission d'entrer et quand je la reçu, j'entrai avec mes amies derrière moi, et le responsable en chef nous accueillit.

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles que puis-je faire pour vous ? Nous demanda-t-il

\- Bonjour, nous voulons savoir s'il nous est possible de réserver un terrain de tennis rien que pour nous, pour tous les jours de la semaine et quel que soit l'heure de la journée ? Lui demande-je

\- Vos noms ? Nous demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers un tiroir d'un meuble gris derrière lui, puis il l'ouvrit et chercha quelque chose à l'intérieur

\- Takahashi, Nakamura, Kobayashi, Saito, Abe, Ikeda et Kimura ! Lui dis-je en donnant tous les noms de mes amies ainsi que le mien

Il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait, c'était visiblement un dossier épais, il l'ouvrit sur son bureau et tourna une ou deux pages, la regarda avant de refermer le dossier et de le ranger dans le tiroir du meuble gris.

\- Très bien mesdemoiselles, il semble que vous pourrez utiliser les quatre cours A, B, C, et D du terrain 8, nous dit le responsable. Peut importe le jour ou l'heure de la semaine, rajouta-t-il ensuite

\- Très bien merci monsieur, lui dis-je

\- Voici le plan des terrains de tennis de l'école, et je vous aie entouré les terrains qui seront à vous sur la feuille, nous informa-t-il en me tendant la feuille que je pris et la regarda ainsi que mes amies par-dessus mon épaule

\- Merci monsieur, dirent mes amies après avoir regardées la feuille

\- Je vous en prie mesdemoiselles, passez une bonne journée ! Nous dit-il avec un sourire

\- Merci monsieur à vous aussi ! Dit-on en chœur en lui rendant son sourire avant de quitter la pièce

\- Alors comment ça va en classe pour le moment ? Demande-je à mes amies quand nous fûmes dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée

\- Ca va bien qu'on s'ennuie beaucoup en cours, me dirent-elles

\- Je vois, quand la deuxième heure de ce cours est terminée, on se retrouve sur le terrain de tennis pour s'entrainer ! Les cours qu'on a de 10h à 12h seront réservés au contrôle que fera notre classe en anglais ! Leur informe-je. Et vous serez libres ou pas à ces heures ? Leur demande-je ensuite

\- Nous aussi, nos classes ont des contrôles donc on sera libre jusqu'à midi ! Me dirent-elles en chœur

\- Très bien à toute à l'heure alors les filles ! Leur dis-je alors qu'on était déjà au deuxième étage

Hamako et les triplettes nous quittèrent pour retourner dans leurs classes et nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'au troisième étage où nous séparâmes pour retourner à nos classes respectives.

\- À tout à l'heure les filles ! Leur dis-je

\- A toute Hisae ! Me dirent Hana et Harue avant d'entrer dans leur classe et nous fîmes de même après que j'ai frappé à la porte et reçu l'autorisation d'entrer

\- Désolée sensei de vous avoir interrompu en pleine phrase, lui dis-je en présentant mes excuses

\- Pas de soucis mademoiselle Takahashi, me dit le professeur. Allez toutes vous asseoir à vos places maintenant que je puisse continuer mon cours, rajouta-t-il

Nous retournâmes nous asseoir et nous nous occupâmes toutes de façon différente, moi j'étais déjà en train de planifier les séances d'entrainement avec une heure pour les devoirs de la semaine, avec pour le week-end 4h de repos le matin pour pas qu'elles soient épuisées dans la journée et qu'elles puissent bien récupérées du rythme de la semaine !

Quand la cloche annonçant la récréation de 10h sonna, nous rangeâmes nos affaires et prîmes nos deux sacs avant de se diriger vers nos terrains de tennis. Nous nous retrouvâmes toutes dans la cour, avant de nous diriger vers les vestiaires du club de tennis où nous nous changeâmes rapidement, avant de nous diriger vers le terrain de tennis n°8, où nous nous échauffâmes pendant un moment avant de commencer les matchs !

\- Hitomi et Hamako vous allez faire un match simple sur le court A, Harumi et Imako sur le court B en simple, Hana Harue vous allez nous affronter en double sur le court C Hisayo et moi, leur dis-je

\- D'accord, me dirent-elles en chœur avant d'aller s'installer sur les cours A, B et C et de commencer les matchs.

Pendant plus de trois heures nous nous entrainâmes pour nous préparer aux sélections du championnat du monde ainsi qu'aux sélections des jeux olympiques, nous voulions être prêtes ! Nous fîmes cependant une pause de 20 minutes, à midi pour manger avant de reprendre les entrainements, nos cours ne reprenant qu'à 13h30 nous avions largement le temps !

Hisayo, Hitomi et moi avions sport au gymnase pour faire du basket pendant deux heures avant que nos cours se terminent, Hamako avait deux heures d'histoire avant d'être libre, de même que les triplettes qui avaient art plastique pendant deux heures avant d'être relâchées, tandis que Hana et Harue avaient anglais pendant deux heures et demi.

\- On se retrouve ici à la fin des cours les filles ! Les informe-je quand je vis sur ma montre, qu'il était désormais 13h15.

\- D'accord à plus tard capitaine ! Me dirent-elles en partant seules Hisayo et Hitomi restèrent avec moi et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le gymnase pour les cours.

Le cours fut légèrement amusant et mes amies et moi jouâmes ensemble dans la même équipe et nous gagnâmes plusieurs matchs durant les deux heures de sports, et quand le cours fut finit on se précipita vers le terrain de tennis où nous retrouvâmes Hamako et les triplettes sur le terrain à nous attendre et déjà en tenue.

\- On fait des matchs simples en attendant que Hana et Harue arrivent, et on change toutes les dix minutes la personne que l'on affronte, leur dis-je

\- Ok ! Me dirent-elles en s'installant sur le terrain

\- Vous vous entrainez maintenant alors qu'on sort d'un cours de sport ? Demanda une voix masculine derrière moi

Je me retournai pour voir un jeune homme d'environ 14 ans aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux violets, me regardant d'un air calme et surpris.

\- Bonjour qui es-tu ? Demande-je

\- Je m'appelle Yukimura Seiichi, nous sommes dans la même classe et je suis également le capitaine de l'équipe de tennis de Rikkaidai, m'informa-t-il

\- Enchanté ! Oui mes amies et moi allons-nous entrainer tous les jours, avant et après les cours de la journée, lui répondis-je avec un sourire

\- Et c'est pas trop ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Non, nos y sont habitués ne t'inquiète pas pour nous ! Lui répondis-je en souriant. Maintenant excuse-moi mais je dois aller m'entrainer, lui dis-je avant de partir m'entrainer sur le terrain.

Quand finalement Hana et Harue arrivèrent nous fîmes un match double et un match simple pendant une demi-heure avant de rentrer chez nous, où nous fîmes nos devoirs avant de nous entrainer pendant 4h avant d'aller nous doucher, puis nous mangeâmes, fîmes la vaisselle à la fin du repas puis nous allâmes nous coucher épuisées.


End file.
